Conventional mobile device batteries, such as the battery of a smartphone (i.e. the Blackberry by Motorola, Inc.), are contained in a separate battery compartment, normally located on the back of the host mobile device. Conventional mobile device batteries provide one feature to the host mobile device—a power source.
Conventional mobile device batteries are connected to the host mobile device via a series of battery connectors within the host mobile device's battery compartment and a corresponding series of battery connectors on the surface of the battery. In a conventional cellular telephone, the battery connectors are typically “plus wires” and “minus wires”—connections utilized for sending power from the battery to the cellular telephone. Conventional smartphones may instead utilize smart batteries. In these applications, the set of battery connectors may further comprise data connections allowing for transmission of information from the battery to the smartphone, for example the amount of battery power used by certain applications.
Conventional mobile devices may contain a set of enhancement features and/or applications. These features and/or applications may provide a map function with or without mobile device location information gleaned from the global positioning system (“GPS”), voice recording, and/or data encryption. However, at least some of these functions and/or applications require the mobile device to establish a connection to the cellular network for operability. Further, it is easy for the user of a conventional mobile device to know when the user's mobile device is running any or all of these features and/or applications, making it difficult for a third party to clandestinely run features and/or applications on a mobile device.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a solution to these and other related problems.